The present invention relates generally to a carrying device and more particularly to a device for carrying coiled barbed wire. After manufacture, wire is typically wrapped on to a winding mandrel to form the wire into a coil. Wire so wrapped in a coil can then be transported from the factory to the ultimate customers.
Coils of wire are heavy and awkward to transport by hand. Barbed wire coils are particularly troublesome, as the barbs may injure anyone who attempts to manually move the coil without sufficient protection. Unfortunately, many of the presently available devices for carrying coils of wire by hand are expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
One type of available device is simply a drum that substantially encloses the entire coil of wire. U.S. Pat. No. 259,214 discloses a device for transporting wire, but includes a cylinder along the entire inside diameter of coil. U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,002 discloses a device for carrying coiled material as well, but requires a ring along the inner coil of wire.
The use of such cylinders and rings makes the carrying devices unnecessarily heavy and expensive to manufacture. In addition, many available devices are simply too large.
In addition, many of the devices now available cannot be incorporated with the winding mandrel. Moreover, many carrying devices which attach to (rather than enclose) the coil fail to securely hold the wire.